The Loved and Lied to Albus Potter
by ClassynSassy
Summary: "I know you've always wondered why I felt so betrayed by Albus. You never asked, but I knew that I confused you. To you he was just a brother that I didn't like and Albus chose him over me, but that's not all. I want to be honest with you now."
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Riley." Albus groaned. He had to pull away. Had to get away before he did something they would both regret.

"It's okay Albus. I want this." Riley Creevy said as she moved to kiss him, but again he pulled back. This time he sat up and they both looked at each other.

"Riley. You know I care about you, but I'm not always going to be with you." Albus said. He didn't want to be married to his Hogwarts sweetheart like so many others. All of his family had been sweethearts and Albus longed to be different. He didn't want to be just another Potter/Weasley.

"I don't expect us to be together forever. I just want us to be together tonight." Riley said only being partially honest. It was true that she didn't expect them to be together forever, she could see it in his eyes that he wanted something more, but that didn't mean she didn't want him forever.

"Look, I don't want to make you think you have to do this, especially you." Albus said. Riley stiffened.

"Why 'especially me'?" Riley asked suspiciously.

"I mean. I didn't mean. It's just that I, I don't want you to think you can trust me after all you've been through."

"Excuse me, but what all have I been through?" Riley asked. She knew what she'd been through, but she had gone through so much trouble to make sure that no one else knew.

"You know, having to deal with such a jerk of a brother." Albus said. And Riley thanked heaven that he was as thick as the Whomping Willow.

"Albus, I want this. You want this. It's just one night."

But it wasn't 'just one night', it was many nights and before Riley knew it, she was in love with him. She tried so hard to distance herself from people. She tried so hard not to care for them, but in the end she always did.

The last time they slept together was the day before the Gryffindor Slytherine match. She knew that Albus was anxious because of Rose and all the threats the Slytherine team had given her. That night he was so desperate that things got carried away before she could place the contraceptive charm. But one time wasn't going to be enough to get her pregnant.

As Riley lay awake worrying about a pregnancy Albus held her tightly to his chest and whispered those three words that a girl waits her entire life to hear.

"I love you."

Of course Albus was half-asleep, but that still didn't change the fact that he'd said it. Riley got so scared that she jumped out of the bed and made a bee-line for the door before Albus even realized she was gone.

"Stop Riley." Albus said. And for the millionth time he thanked Merlin that he was Head Boy and had a dormitory to himself.

She paused, naked apart from a flimsy nightie, holding onto the door knob for dear life.

"I have to get out of here." Riley said but she didn't move. "Don't do this to me Albus."

"Why won't you trust me?" Albus asked angrily. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

She couldn't trust men. Not after everything that had happened to her. She knew that Albus didn't understand. He came from such a loving family. He wouldn't understand that her father, Colin Creevy, was a raving lunatic that was affected so much by his brother's death and the war. He couldn't know that Colin had beaten his wife, her mother, to a pulp and had physically abused her all her life. Nor could he understand that Jeff, her twin brother, had also given her countless beating when they were at home.

But for an unknown reason she felt that maybe she could trust Albus. He was always honest with her. He always kept his word. He was sweet with all his cousins and sister and had a strong kinship with the males in his family. He was raised by Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

Without knowing it, her hold on the door knob relinquished. Albus took a step closer and said those pretty little words again. No one had ever told her that. Even her mother never said it. She couldn't have said it; any words she spoke would have resulted in a beating.

Riley didn't say those three words back because if she did there wouldn't be any going back after that. But she said them in her head, and she meant them.

The next day changed everything.

For the first time since Riley and Albus started sleeping together, they woke up together. That had been their number one rule. They were in a completely sexual relationship and they would not cuddle and they would not eat breakfast together and all of the other things that couples do the morning after.

But they woke up together, they cuddled, then they ate breakfast together. Riley allowed her barriers to be brought down. By the time it was ten Riley awoke from this dream.

"Albus! We have a match in two hours!" Riley said as she rolled out of bed and quickly put her clothes on. She had to get to the other side of the school to get her Quidditch uniform and then be down at the Quidditch pitch.

"When you see your brother tell him that I want to talk to him about the match today." Albus said.

Riley stopped cold. What business did Albus have with Jeff?

"Why?" Riley asked panicking, but trying not to show it.

"Rose can't play today." Albus said determinedly.

"What are you talking about? Rose is fine. I just spoke with her yesterday and she can't wait."

"Didn't you hear what all of those Slytherines were planning to do to her?" Albus asked angrily, not understanding Riley's defensive behavior.

"Rose can handle it herself. She's not a baby." Riley said completely frustrated.

"You don't get it Riley!" Albus said impatiently. "Just because he's your brother doesn't mean that he's not a good Seeker. Get over yourself."

Riley could have told him. She could have spilled her guts and said the perfectly justifiable reason for hating her brother, but she didn't. She didn't because if Albus really loved her then he would listen to her.

Riley left the room without another word. She cried at what Albus had said to her, but she was a big girl, she would deal with it. Then there was the fact that she thought that Albus had listened to her.

Riley was the last one in the locker room followed by her brother which confused the whole team apart from Albus who looked ashamed as he looked at Riley. Riley glared at Albus, not caring if people saw.

Rose asked the obvious, "What's Creevy doing here?"

Jeff Creevy wore a huge smirk on his face. "I'm going to play seeker."

Riley watched as Albus refused to meet Rose's gaze. There was a moment of silence before all Hell broke loose. Riley saw everyone jump at Albus and start yelling at him, except for Rose who looked completely blank. Riley watched as betrayal crossed over Rose's features and instantly felt a kinship with her.

Riley stood in a corner, her eyes moving back and forth, calculating what to do. Riley was embarrassed when a tear escaped her eye. She knew Rose had saw it but hoped it wouldn't be mentioned.

"Hey!" Riley shouted and for such a little person she had a very loud voice. "Albus. You need to choose."

Riley knew that everyone was a little lost about what she was talking about, but what they did get was Riley was saying it's either him or me.

Albus looked pained then he said, "I'm sorry Riley, but I have to protect Rose."

Riley stormed out and everyone knowing what it meant, Gryffindor was short one Chaser. Riley couldn't help it. She had to get out of there before everyone saw her break down. Betrayal, hurt, every other painful emotion in the book crossed through Riley's head.

She didn't get very far before all of it came bubbling up. She made it to a rubbish bin before she vomited. And that's where she stayed as she watched the match unfold. (To see details of the match, visit the story _The New and Improved Rose Weasley_, chapters 10-12)

Riley saw what was going to happen before anyone else did. Rose was going to fall and there would be no way she would survive the fall unless Riley did anything. She leapt to her feet even though it made her extremely dizzy. And she pointed her wand at Rose Weasley.

Before she fell ten feet, with the Snitch in hand, Riley had already muttered a spell to gracefully set her on the ground. When Rose was safe Riley looked up, sensing a pair of eyes on her. Albus was up at the rings watching her. Their eyes locked and Riley stared in them defiantly . Albus was, predictably, the first one to turn away.

Hours later Riley waited in the locker rooms for Rose to be done. She had to see if she was okay, if she hadn't seriously injured Rose by her spell.

"Hey." Riley said nervously as Rose appeared. She looked fine, exhausted, but fine.

"Hey yourself." Rose said.

"Look Rose, I'm so sorry for running away like that. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me. Albus and my brother, it just…" But she couldn't continue, because if she did, she'd spill all her guts.

"I understand." Rose said as she hugged Riley. It felt so good to be hugged by a friend.

"Thanks and good job." Riley said as she went to leave.

"You should give Al another chance." Rose said to Riley's retreating back. Riley stopped and turned around.

"I can't." And with tears threatening to spill over she left.

She ran into Scorpius on her way out of the locker room. He was pacing and Riley knew that he was going to talk to Rose.

Riley said encouragingly, "Good luck." But Scorpius was too caught up in his own world to hear.

Two weeks later the N.E.W.T.s were over and Graduation day was there.

Rose and Riley had become close friends in such a short period of time. Riley supposed it was because they were both dealing with heartbreaks. Riley had told Rose what had happened between herself and Albus, but didn't mention her relationship with her family. In turn, Rose had told Riley about her unrequited love for Scorpius.

Upon graduation, Rose and Scorpius got together, like everyone knew they would and Riley was extremely happy for them.

Upon graduation Riley had plenty of job offers as a Healer to study abroad in many countries. She chose the country where she figured she could forget Albus the easiest. Riley went to the United States.

One month later Albus spoke to her for last time before she left, he of course didn't know it was the last time.

"Riley." Albus acknowledged as he sat down next to her at one of the many tables at the Burrow. Riley loved this place so much; it was a home, one that she wished she could have.

"Hello Albus." Riley said faking cheerfulness.

"Riley I'm-" Albus started only to get cut off by a screaming child running past them.

Riley didn't want to hear any of what he said, her heart couldn't take it. She got up to leave. Albus stood up with her but didn't intend to stop her departure.

"I've got to go find Rose." It was her engagement party after all. She turned and walked off in the opposite direction before Albus could say anything else.

Riley wished Scorpius and Rose well and hugged her best friend goodbye. Rose didn't ask any questions, she was good like that.


	2. Chapter One: Letters

Chapter One: Letters

Dear Riley,

I know Albus scared you off yesterday. I want to know what he did. And don't worry about me holding my tongue, a secret is a secret. I hope you're settling in well in the American culture. I want to hear a reply back from you by Friday or so help me I'll come to you myself. You can't hide from your best friend.

Love,

Rose

Dear Rose,

I would never try and hide from you because I have no doubt that you would find me. I've only been in America for two days but I'm finding that I like it. I'm working at St. Gratus in New York City. The people there are wonderful. The Healer who I'm reporting to is amazing. She's one of the best Healer's I've ever seen. She's also really nice, like a mother. She's helping me get over my relationship with Albus. The woman only knew me for 20 minutes before she had me pouring out my whole life story. Albus didn't do anything by the way, I just didn't think that I should talk to him because I have too much pride to fall apart talking to him. Now don't even try to lie to me, but tell me, how was Scorpius. I know there's no way he let you keep your virginity. Spill your guts, I already spilt mine.

Love,

Riley

Dear Riley,

Sorry that it took me two weeks to finally write a reply, but how could I even put what Scorpius does in words. I can't, he's that amazing! I can't get enough of him. It was funny really, he tried so hard to keep me 'pure' until we got hitched, but it took him damn long enough anyways. I made him suffer though and I will not tell you those gory details. I love him Riley so so much.

I'm so happy that you made a new friend, be sure to tell her everything about me. I can't wait to meet her, if you ever come back across the pond. I bet she'd love my Grandma Molly. Scorpius and I set a wedding date, it's the last weekend of August, the 29th. I want you to be my maid of honor. You don't have to plan anything because I know you won't be able to commute, but I want you right next to me on my wedding day. I'll send you the dress with this letter. Don't even think about saying no.

Love

Rose

Dear Rose,

I'm so happy you asked me to be in your wedding. Of course I'll be there as long as you promise to help me avoid Albus. I know it goes against everything you said at graduation, but I can't face him, not yet. You're letter really improved my week. I think I came down with something. I'm in America for less than a month and I already catch something. The dress is beautiful and you picked green to go with my eyes! Thank you so so much. I'll be arriving the 28th; I've already cleared it with Maggie, that's my Mother Healer and since I don't have a date I'll bring her along with me. I can't wait for you to meet her!

Love,

Riley

Dear Riley,

I think I'm pregnant. I'm freaking out. I took three muggle tests before I resulted to using my wand. Two of the muggle tests say I'm pregnant and one doesn't. I'm waiting for the potion to cool to tell me if I am or if I'm not. These things take too bloody long. I haven't told Scorpius. Since I can't talk to you in person I'm writing this down as I'm going through it. Ahh! The potion is done. It's clearing.

Don't worry my friend you can breathe a sigh of relief, the potion is clear. I'm not pregnant. God I would've had a hard time explaining that to Dad. I'm glad I'm not pregnant but I can't help feeling a little disappointed. I guess that's one thing Scorpius and I have to talk about: kids. Anyways I wrote down Maggie on the guest list and don't worry about avoiding Albus. I'll help, but I should warn you that he's in the wedding. Don't worry, he's not the best man, that's Tyler Nott and boy is he hot. I think you should enjoy him, he's single. I'll see you in a week. At my Wedding! This is insanity.

Love,

Rose

Dear Rose,

I'll see you tomorrow.

Love,

Riley

Dear Riley,

I'm back from my honeymoon. I'm sorry I didn't write sooner, but again with the honeymoon. Look I'm worried about you honey. You looked down right sick at the wedding. Don't worry I'm sure no one else noticed, but you're my best friend. Something is definitely wrong. Please don't make me worry even more. It'll be chaotic here for a while, Scorpius and Al are both being signed to the same Quidditch team! Can you believe it? Scorpius said that he only wanted to play one year professionally, then he was going to train to be an Auror. That's what I'm doing right now so I'm not sure how well we'll be able to keep in touch. If I don't get reports periodically though, I'm going straight to Maggie. She's a sweetheart and I was right about her and Grandma Molly. Love you lots. Bye, Scorpius calls.

Love,

Rose

Dear Rose,

I assure you I'm fine. You were right I wasn't okay at the wedding. Traveling took its toll on me because I was still getting over that damned sickness. And Albus was part of the cause also. But I'm better now. I too have some interesting news. Maggie says that I'm so far above what she expected in an intern that I'm going to be a fully qualified Healer with in the month. That means that my hours are going to be ridiculous. So I too will have a hard time to commute for a while. I've got a plan. How about that we each take six months off from writing each other and that way we won't feel guilty. You have a husband and training and I have a new life to adjust to. No guilt, and then when we're both stable we reconvene. This isn't goodbye. I love you.

Love,

Riley

Dear Riley,

I'll talk to you in six months.

Love,

Rose

Dear Riley,

I guess it's been over six months. I can't believe we haven't spoken in a year and a half. I feel like there's so much we missed, but that you're still my best friend. I'm now an Auror and Scorpius is going to start his training in two weeks. It's so strange; I'm working under my Uncle Harry and my dad. I have to treat them like the bosses because they are, but they have the nerve to treat me like a child. This makes me so angry so I'll switch topics. I'm sure you know all about Al and Scorpius. They both set records for the Falmouth Falcons. Scorpius caught the most Snitchs for one season and he probably won an award for having the most fearful wife. He loves me though, so he lets me get away with nagging him. Albus set the record for the most blocks in one game which was 693; it was a really long game. Albus is still playing for the Falcons and he just signed a four year contract. I'm not even talking to you face to face but I feel like you're there listening. It's been so long and I've missed you so much. You have to promise me that we'll do better at keeping in touch.

Love,

Rose

Rose,

I'm coming home. I don't know where I'm going to stay yet but I'm moving back to England. I've been running away from Albus for so long and then I started running away from you. I'm so sorry. I'll be in London in six days and I'll tell you everything I promise. I got a job at St. Mungo's but please please forgive me. I'm so sorry I never meant for it to happen this way. I'll owl you when I arrive in London and we can talk. Please clear your schedule.

Forgive me,

Riley


	3. Chapter Two: My Awful Secret

Chapter Two: My Awful Secret

"Rose I…I" Riley started then collapsed into her friend's arms crying her eyes out.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay." Rose said soothingly, even though she had no idea why Riley was so upset. They stood in Riley's new cottage about 30 minutes from London.

After Riley was done they both sat down and Rose made tea. Although Rose was impatient to know what had caused all of this, she knew that Riley needed to calm down first. What had caused her normally steady friend to show her complete vulnerability was beyond her guessing.

"What brought all this on?" Rose asked. Before Riley answered a cry rang out from another room in the cottage. A baby's cry.

"I'll show you." Riley said as she took her friend's hand and led her to the crying baby.

The room was so adorable, was Rose's first though. It was a light pink color and there was a cute little white crib on one side of the room, a changing table on the other side. Then realization sank in.

"This is Rosanna Creevy, my daughter." Riley said as she picked up the wailing baby girl. The little child almost immediately stopped crying once her mother started rocking her.

"You're a mom." Rose whispered. She didn't feel angry, or betrayed, she felt happy.

"Yes. And you know the baby's Albus'." Riley said as she continued to rock Rosanna.

"Yeah, she has his eyes and his hair. But she looks like you too." Rose said. It was hard to find something to say.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you Rose. I didn't know how to." Riley said as she sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and motioned for Rose to sit on the window seat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked. She suspected the answer, but she wanted it straight up.

"At first I didn't know. I thought I was sick, like I told you. But then when I got that letter from you a week before your wedding, I just knew. And at first I told myself that I wasn't going to tell you because it was supposed to be your day and I didn't want to outdo you, which was completely ridiculous, I admit.

"Then when you got back from your honeymoon and you sent me that letter, I didn't know what to do. This was the perfect time to tell you and I knew you would have understood. And I think that scared me the most. You would have been there for me and helped me through, but I didn't want Albus to know either. I had just trusted him and he betrayed me."

Riley paused and waited for Rose to take that part in, but she wasn't done yet, she still had to tell Rose everything. Riley was lucky to have a friend like Rose, she really listened and she didn't speak yet, because she knew that Riley wasn't done.

"I know you've always wondered why I felt so betrayed by Albus. You never asked, but I knew that I confused you. To you he was just a brother that I didn't like and Albus chose him over me, but that's not all. I've never been completely honest with you, but I want to be now.

"My Uncle Colin died in the Second War against Voldemort. After that his brother, my dad, Dennis started calling himself Colin. He went crazy and ended up a raving lunatic with a completely different personality who he called Colin. He married my mother while he was partially sane, and she hoped that she could change him. She couldn't. He ended up beating her on a regular basis and he beat me too. We were women and he claimed we needed to be put in our place. Jeff grew up that way, thinking that that was the way men were supposed to act. Jeff beat me too. The summer before our fifth year Colin beat my mom to death in front of us and then he told Jeff that he needed to keep me in line during the school year. I was able to stop him from hitting me and knocking me around, but that didn't mean he still didn't try."

Riley explained her family history with a calm she didn't feel. She wasn't ashamed of what had happened to her, she was afraid that Rose wouldn't think of her in the same way. Riley was scared that Rose would think that she was turning out just like her father and brother.

But when Riley finally looked up she saw that Rose's eyes were full of tears and that burst her damn too. The two women sat hugging and crying together and now Rose knew, better than ever before, why Riley was so hurt by Albus choosing Jeff over her.

All the while the little baby girl was held squished between them, silent and observing.


	4. Chapter Three: Rosanna and Maggie

Chapter Three: Rosanna and Maggie

"Can I hold her?" Rose asked when their crying jag was over. Riley smiled and gladly handed her baby over to her best friend.

"I named her after you, you know? And Anna was my mother's name." Riley said quietly as she sat next to Rose. Rose had never felt so honored.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while.

"She has Albus' eyes." Rose commented.

"I know." Riley said with half a smile. "Lily's eyes just refuse to stop coming back. She's the third to inherit them."

Rose chuckled. "Are you going to tell Albus?"

Rose looked Riley in the eyes. Rose was Riley's best friend, but she was also Albus' cousin. She was torn in half and it was already worrying her. She hated lying to Albus.

"I'm not sure how to." Riley said. She came back to England with the intent to stop running. "Whatever happens between Al and I, Rosanna deserves to know her father."

"He's going to be furious." Rose said. Obviously, Riley thought.

"I know. How am I supposed to tell him he has a one year old daughter?" Riley asked desperately. She was scared. She didn't want Albus to hate her.

"I wish I had advice, but I have no idea what to do." Rose said sincerely. And Riley almost laughed at the look on her friend's face. It was her 'thinking face'. And Riley loved Rose even more for wanting to help.

"Maggie says that I should just walk up to him and say it all before he even gets the chance to speak." Riley said and giggled.

"Oh yeah." Rose said sarcastically. "That'll work out real well. Albus you have a daughter, bye now."

Both women laughed at the insanity of the situation. It was nice to laugh about it; it made the situation less scary.

"That's no way to treat an elder's advice." A voice said, spooking both women.

Riley turned to Rose. "Did I forget to mention that Maggie came with me?"

"Yeah you did." Rose said smiling broadly. "It's nice to see you again Maggie." Rose said as the elderly women sat down in the rocking chair.

"It seems this one," Maggie pointed at Riley, "failed to mention the whole situation." Maggie said and looked disapprovingly at Riley, but with an air of love.

"Maggie wanted a break from St. Gratus. I asked her if she wanted to move to England with me and be my nanny." Riley finished.

"Someone needs to keep an eye out for you." Maggie said, scolding.

"She's my unofficial mother and my saving grace." Riley said and got up to hug Maggie who turned slightly red at the unexpected compliment.

"Well are we going to make a plan of action or not?" Rose asked and got an approving nod from Maggie.


	5. Chapter Four: What happened to Albus

Chapter Four: A short summary of what happened to Albus…

After Riley left Albus moved on. At least, that's what he told himself. He loved many women over the past two years. Loved them, meaning he had sex with them. He was a famous Quidditch player; it was expected. Albus got along fine. He had plenty of friends to occupy his time. He didn't fall apart and start drinking or crying or any of that bullshit.

He was never in a serious relationship, but that was no big deal. He'd never been the type of guy who wanted one. And all of his thoughts weren't Riley related. Of course he would think of her occasionally and he never really escaped the guilt he felt for the way things ended between them.

He was at the prime of his life. He had a body that most men would kill for. He could have any woman he wanted and he did. He was on the fast track to become the youngest Quidditch captain in the history of the game. And he had stopped a quaffle that would have prevented the Falmouth Falcons from winning the Quidditch World Cup.

He had figured out what he was going to do with his life after he was no longer able to play Quidditch. He would work in the Sports Center of the Daily Prophet. Albus always had a knack for journalism.

His life was great.


	6. Chapter Five: Albus Now

Chapter Five: Albus Now

While Rose, Riley, and Maggie were discussing ways to tell Albus he had a child with the least amount of collateral damage, Albus was just finishing his first Quidditch training of the new season.

"It sure is gonna be weird without Scorpius." Malcolm Xavier, one of the Beaters, announced to no one in particular in the locker room.

"You mean it's going to be weird without Rose." Albus replied making the whole locker room laugh, even the newbies.

"Yeah, I don't know where I'm going to find the motivation to protect the new Seeker without her. Do you remember when she-" But he was cut off.

"We all remember that. God she was scary." Albus said as the two of them walked out of the room together.

"Very." Malcolm agreed with a smile.

"You wanna hit the bars tonight." Albus asked. It was a tradition between the two. Scorpius couldn't exactly be the go-to-guy what with his marital status. Malcolm had become a great friend.

"I've got plans." Malcolm said and averted his eyes.

"Man you've got to be joking. You never want to go out anymore. Who's the broad? And don't even try to tell there's not one involved." Albus said exasperated.

"Lucy." Malcolm mumbled.

"What did you say?" Albus asked, not hearing.

"Lucy." Malcolm said louder.

"Hah!" Albus started cracking up. "Lucy Weasley? That's great man!"

Malcolm looked extremely relieved. He had secretly dreaded what Albus would think. He had known the two of them had hit it off when they met last year, but never thought anything of it.

"She's the girl who's been keeping you away from the bars for months! When did you even start dating?" Albus asked.

"I ran into her a few weeks after we first met at the match against Bulgaria."

"Did you attempt to teach her the rules of Quidditch? I swear, no matter how many times my family and I have tried to explain it, she just doesn't get it." Albus laughed.

"I know. She's quirky." Malcolm said with a lovesick smile on his face. Albus noticed this.

"Damn it Malcolm! Don't tell me you're in love with her."

"Sorry man. I couldn't help it." Malcolm shrugged his shoulders and laughed at Albus' disgusted expression.

"Are you going to marry her?" Albus asked looking seriously concerned.

"I don't know." Malcolm said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well go on then, get out of here." Albus said and smiled. Malcolm apparated on the spot.

Albus walked the six blocks to his flat. He was no longer in the mood to go clubbing. He'd go to the Burrow for dinner. It'd been a while since he visited his Grandparents and he was in the mood for a family meal.


	7. Chapter Six: The Burrow

Chapter Six: The Burrow

When Albus arrived at the Burrow everything was already in full swing. He smiled as he walked up to the door. He could already hear the voices. It was rare when a day went by when it was only Molly and Arthur eating alone. Today was not one of those rare days.

Molly was the first one to see him.

"Albus!" She yelled happily and moved surprisingly quickly for someone her age. She wrapped him in a bear hug before he had stepped three feet inside the house.

"Hey Gran." Albus greeted and quickly took a survey of everyone else in the house. His parents were there, as was Charlie who was chatting with a woman he vaguely recognized.

Then Molly proceeded to scold her grandson about how little he came around. And Albus spent almost an hour discussing how his Quidditch season was going and another hour listening to her rambling on about how she wanted to see him married with children.

"I'm starving Gran." Albus finally said when Molly started talking about names for his grandchildren and how he better not name them after somebody he already knew. There had been enough of that in the last generation and Albus was a perfect example.

"Oh dear, I really have gotten carried away. Dinner's ready everyone!" Molly announced to the rest of the party.

Albus grinned when he heard his mom grumble, "It's about time." 

Albus hugged his parents while they sat down at the table and shook hands with Charlie. The old kitchen table creaked familiarly and made Albus a little ashamed that he had been away so much. He then looked across at the table and studied the women who had spoken with Charlie.

"You remember Maggie, don't you Albus?" Harry asked and when Albus sheepishly shrugged his shoulders his dad reminded him. "She came with Riley to the wedding."

"Oh yeah." Albus mumbled, then because his family looked at him expectantly he continued. "How has Riley been?"

"She's been," but Maggie was at lost for words that would be both honest and evasive. She wished she had prepared for this. The plan that the women had concocted was supposed to start with Riley going to see Albus' first 'accidently'. Improvising would have to do.

"She's back in town." Maggie said eventually. And she was pleased to see the boy's eyes light up. He quickly covered it, but it was obviously there.

Before Albus could ask questions, Molly interrupted. "You didn't tell me that Maggie."

"I know she wanted to surprise you all so I didn't say anything." Maggie said easily and smiled guiltily at the Weasleys and Potters.

"Well why didn't she come with you today?" Harry asked.

The truth was that Riley wasn't there because she couldn't bring Rosanna, because they would all have recognized her as Albus' child. But Maggie was saved from answering.

"Harry, she just got back. She's probably exhausted."

By this point in time each of the people seated at the table were stuffing their faces with Molly's wonderful cooking.

And while the evening progressed pleasantly everyone at the Burrow could tell that Maggie and Albus were now very uncomfortable. And everyone knew it had something to do with Riley. Though no one suspected what it could be.

After dinner Albus cornered Maggie at the kitchen sink, telling his family that he would help with the dishes.

"Oh, hello Albus." Maggie said, startled when he came up behind her. She looked for an escape, but she supposed she owed it to the boy to at least speak with him.

"So Riley really is back in England?" Albus asked, not sure if he was hoping she was here or if she wasn't.

"Yes. We arrived today. She's been offered a position at St. Mungo's." Maggie said proudly.

"That's great!" Albus said sincerely.

There was an awkward silence. Albus looked down at Maggie and though he was a good foot and a half taller than she was, he squirmed like a school boy. He didn't know how to go about asking his question. And thankfully, Maggie seemed to know it.

"Well, out with it boy." Maggie was getting anxious just looking at him. She shouldn't have come here tonight; it was too soon.

"Do you think she's forgiven me? You know, for what happened back at school?" Albus said nervously, but forced himself to meet her eyes. And her eyes were expressive. She was touched that he cared and she was hopeful that he might find it in his heart to forgive her.

Maggie was a very philosophical person and so she answered his question with one of her own.

"Do you think that you deserve to be forgiven?"

Albus blanched at her. "Of course I do. I mean, I apologized after it all happened. And-"

But Albus was cut off by Maggie who looked very skeptical. "Are you sure you apologized? You probably wanted to, but did you ever actually say the words to her?" Maggie asked, already knowing the answer.

Albus remained silent for a few moments. "No, I tried to tell her, but I never made it a priority." Albus said. "But it's not that it was that big of a deal. I mean she should have seen that I was only trying to protect Rose. Why was she so…so.."

"Unforgiving." Maggie finished for him.

"Exactly." Albus said, glad that she knew what he was trying to say.

"You truly don't know, do you?" Maggie asked. She had thought that Riley was not completely honest when she told Maggie that no one knew about her father and brother. She had thought that after sleeping with Albus, Riley would have told him. But she obviously hadn't.

"Don't know what?" Albus asked, now confused.

"Why she felt so betrayed when you went to her brother." Maggie said quietly.

"Please tell me." Albus said. What Maggie said, implied that what happened between Riley and Albus at Hogwarts went much deeper than he had thought.

"I'm sorry Albus, but it's not my story to tell."

Albus was smart enough to see that Maggie was too good of a person to be spilling someone else's secrets without their consent. This made him respect Maggie more than anything else she could have done.

"Where can I owl her?" Albus asked.

Maggie didn't think ahead when she gave him the address. Nor did she have the foresight to see how much chaos was about to unfold.


	8. Chapter Seven: Discovery At Dawn

Chapter Seven: Discovery At Dawn

Albus paced the night away in his comfortably large flat. He very nearly wore a hole in the floor beside his window. He was pretty sure he wasn't still in love with Riley. How could he be? It had been a little over two years since he was actually 'with' her. They hadn't even dated really. They were good friends who decided to have sex. Then he fell in love with her and he ruined it.

How he ruined it had always haunted Albus. He knew that he had a fairly decent reason for not wanting Rose to play the Slytherine match. He also knew that that was an irrational idea because the Slytherine team threatened every other team every other match. He also knew that had he chosen a different Seeker, besides Jeff Creevy, Riley wouldn't have felt betrayed and left the way she did. Still, even with all of the facts that Albus knew, he had always thought that Riley had been a tad to "unforgiving" as Maggie had said.

But now, tonight, because of what Maggie said, he was now questioning what had been going through Riley's head when he chose her brother over her. What had Maggie meant? What happened to Riley? All of these unanswered questions were driving Albus crazy as was the question that Maggie asked him. It kept running through his head.

"You truly don't know, do you?"

What didn't he know?

He had to get to the bottom of it, tonight. Or as it happened, in the morning. Albus hadn't realized that he had been pacing all night. When he looked out the window he could see dawn approaching. It was then and there that he decided to apparate to the owling address that Maggie had given him. He couldn't ask all of the questions and get all of the answers through the mail. Hell! He wasn't even sure that Riley would respond to his letters. He hadn't, as Maggie had pointed out, even apologized to Riley for what he had done.

The first thing he saw was a beautiful little cottage. It was so quaint and appealing and so…Riley. Yes, he imagined that this immediately drew Riley in. It was her style.

Then he heard was singing. He couldn't make out the words, but the song was beautiful, it was coming from the backside of the cottage. Albus followed the voice. It was beautiful and it was Riley, Albus soon found out.

The woman who was singing had her back to Albus, but still, he had no doubt that it was Riley Creevy. She still had one of the best backsides he'd ever sing. And her blonde hair was up in a messy bun; the kind that she put her hair in after they had sex. Albus noticed that she was singing to someone. A baby he realized when he saw the outline of a rocker. Whose baby? Albus wondered.

He opened the back gate of the yard without even thinking about being invited. The gate creeked and had Riley whipping her head around in surprise, with a smile still on her face and a song still coming from her lips. The moment she saw Albus she froze in place. Her eyes were full of pure shock and her face had paled.

"Hey Riley." Albus said nervously, and didn't move.

Riley looked behind her, at the baby that he couldn't see, then she took a protective stance in front of the child, which thoroughly confused Albus.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked. She stood tall and proud, but her voice quivered like she was terrified.

"I came by to talk." Albus said. Something lit up in her eyes and she frantically looked back at the baby behind her.

"About what?" Riley demanded. Albus was extremely confused. She wasn't looking at him like she hated him or that he disgusted her. She was looking at him like he would try to hurt the baby she was so obviously protecting.

"Relax, Riley, I'm not going to hurt the baby. I just came to talk about what happened with us and-" But he was cut off by the child's cry.

Riley didn't turn to the baby. She kept her eyes on Albus and stood firmly between the man and the child. The baby continued to wail and this upset Albus. He wasn't a mass murder. And he wasn't going to hurt her damn child.

He walked up to her despite her protests that he stay away. And when he was face to face with her he nearly yelled in her face. "I'm not here to hurt a baby Riley. I don't know why you're acting like-"

Albus had turned his head to look at the baby and he stopped cold. The baby, there was no doubt, the baby was his. Lily's eyes, his eyes, were there and so was the baby's uncontrollable black hair.

"Albus." Riley said once quietly. "Albus!" Riley said again as she reached for her daughter. For their daughter.

Albus's anger was quickly boiling to the surface as he stared at Riley as she clutched the baby girl as if it were only hers.

Albus's voice was deadly, with barely controlled rage, when he spoke. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"That's why I came back! Please you have to understand."

"Understand!" Albus barked. "Understand that you kept my daughter a secret from me, her own father. What? Just because you were mad at me for something so foolish? This is unforgivable!" Albus said as he glared at Riley. His heart pounding wildly. His breath heavy and hard.

Instead of making Riley feeling belittled as he wanted, she stood even taller and prouder then before.

"I did what I had to do. You wouldn't have been able to handle it. You had your damned Quidditch career and were with a different girl every night. You wouldn't have wanted a baby and you would have forgotten about Rosanna and me! I take care of my own!" Riley said angrily.

Albus wanted to shake Riley. He wanted to hurt her, and that disgusted him. They were both very lucky that she was holding Rosanna, or he very well might have.

"You have no idea what I would have done. You left me remember?" Albus said; his hands clenching at his sides and his gaze spitting fire. If looks could kill…

"If that's how you remember it then you don't deserve to know the truth about what happened." Riley said and even though her eyes were tearing up, her voice stayed strong.

"Truth! Ha, like I would believe anything that you have to say now!" Albus said and turned to make his way to the gate.

He paused for a moment at the gate and looked back at her; he was still simmering but his voice was soft. "Her name is Rosanna?" Albus asked.

"Yes. She was born at 7:18 a.m., February 21st, 2025. She was 7lbs and 9 oz. Rosanna Allie Creevy." Riley said quietly.

When she was done, Albus Apparated on the spot and Riley collapsed on the ground holding Rosanna closely to her chest as she cried.


	9. Chapter Eight: Discovering the Truth

Chapter Eight: How Albus Discovers the Truth

Albus wrecked his apartment. He had the sense to place a silencing charm before he started throwing all of his furniture against walls and throwing random items off the table. He was so angry, too angry to think rationally. He spent the whole day alone in his apartment going through tantrums of violent rage.

When the time came to leave for Quidditch practice he was still steaming and his whole team noticed. He was angry and violent; he was harsh and refused to speak the whole practice. He used all of his energy and not a single quaffle went through his hoop. His team wasn't exactly scared of him. They were just unaccustomed on how to handle and angry Albus. Albus was the laid back guy who was always at the top of his game and never lost his cool. Today it was like Albus did a complete transfer of personality.

Malcolm Xavier had never seen his friend this upset. The minute he realized that this was something serious he owled Scorpius. Scorpius had always been the closest to Al and would most likely know how to handle him.

That's why when Albus stormed home after practice he found Scorpius looking astonished as he looked around the trashed apartment.

"What do you want?" Albus demanded as he made his way to the fridge to grab a beer. Merlin knew he needed one.

"You found out, didn't you?" Scorpius asked and sat down next to his best friend on the couch.

"What?" Albus said angrily. "You knew! You knew I had a daughter and you didn't find it imperative to tell me!"

Albus took a swing at Scorpius, but Scorpius evaded easily and stood up. Albus set down his beer and started swinging his arms at Scorpius.

Scorpius let Albus get a few blows because he knew that Albus needed to work out his anger, but eventually it was getting old and so Scorpius easily pinned Albus to the ground.

"Are you done?" Scorpius asked and applied pressure to Albus's arm behind his head.

"Yes." Albus said miserably.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Scorpius said as he let Albus up and they both sat back down on the couch.

So Albus told Scorpius about how he had come across his baby girl, Rosanna.

"She's the prettiest little baby you ever saw." Albus said. "She had my eyes and hair, but her face was all Riley."

"So the situation could be worse, right?" Scorpius asked.

Albus thought about it for a moment then agreed. His anger had finally dissipated. He wasn't going to forgive Riley though. He had meant what he said: what she had done was unforgivable. He told Scorpius so.

"Did she tell you why she did what she did?" Scorpius asked

"Yeah. She said something about how I wouldn't have been there to take care of her and Rosanna."

Scorpius just looked at his friend and shook his head. "You believed that that was all. Man, you've got to be the most oblivious man I've ever met."

"What are you talking about?" Albus demanded.

"Rose would have me castrated if she knew I was telling you this, but you really need to know what happened and waiting for the women to tell you is obviously doing no good."

Albus stared at Scorpius curious. Perhaps he had been a little thick about what Riley had said. He had just been too angry to even think that anyone else could be at fault beside Riley, especially if it was him who was at fault.

"Riley's dad abused her. He beat her and her mother on a daily basis. The summer before she came to Hogwarts she was forced to watch her dad beat her mom to death. Her brother beat her too. She held her own at Hogwarts but when she went home for the summer, they kept beating her.

"She was afraid to trust anyone and then when you picked her brother over her the night of the Quidditch match, she was heartbroken. She ran away to the states where she found out she was pregnant. She was still afraid that you wouldn't want her, because you hadn't chosen her. And she had to protect Rosanna from any kind of pain.

"Eventually Maggie convinced her that even though she had done what she thought was best, Riley had to let Rosanna know her father. And she knew that staying away from Rose was tearing Riley apart."

Scorpius and Albus were silent for a very very long time. Albus couldn't believe that he never even suspected that something so horrible had happened to such a young girl. The signs were there too. If he had bothered to look, if only he had just..just..he couldn't even find the words.

"All this time I've been accusing her of being foolish and dramatic. But she never was." Albus said almost to himself.

"Do you forgive her then?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

Albus's eyes darkened. "No."

"But" Scorpius started.

"I'm sorry that I've wronged her all this time and I'm sorry that I unintentionally betrayed her trust. But I can't forgive her for keeping my daughter a secret from me for all this time." oHHH


	10. Chapter Nine: The War Memorial

Chapter Nine: The War Memorial

After Albus left, Riley quickly, with Rosanna still in her arms, apparated to the one place where she felt she could be alone and safe. She went straight to her Uncle's grave. Colin Creevy was someone she never knew anything about. No one told her about him and she could never find any information in the books except that he was killed in the War.

She missed him. She never knew him, but she missed him. She wished that he was still here. She wished that her own father, Dennis hadn't become crazy and started calling himself Colin. It felt wrong, like Dennis was mocking him.

Riley couldn't explain why she felt better whenever she came here, but she did and she stared blindly at the gravestone as she rocked her baby girl back and forth. As it comforted Rosanna it also comforted herself.

Her tears kept falling. She was devastated that Albus had found out about Rosanna the way he had. The only thought that was running through Riley's head was that Albus might never want to be part of Rosanna's life now. How would she be able to deal with that? How would she tell her daughter that it was Riley's fault that her father refused to see her?

And even if Albus did want to see Rosanna he wouldn't want anything to do with Riley. She knew what she had done was wrong and she knew she couldn't rightly justify it. But the thing was that although she knew she didn't deserve to be forgiven, she so badly wanted to be. Because she realized with a loud sob, she was still in love with him after all this time.

Riley's sobs became uncontrollable and her whole body started shaking. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She thought she was imagining it or that maybe it was a ghost so she didn't turn around. She stayed on her knees in front of the stone until she managed to control her breathing.

When she turned around she almost dropped Rosanna. It was Harry Potter.

"Hello. Riley right?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yes." Riley sniffed. She didn't try to hide Rosanna. She knew that Harry had already seen her.

"What's wrong?" Harry said, because he could see that something more than the death of a loved one was bothering her.

"I screwed up, big time." Riley said and moved to put Rosanna in Harry's arms. "Her name is Rosanna Allie."

"She's beautiful." Harry said. He was surprised of course, to find himself a grandfather, but there was a joy so great that he couldn't explain.

Riley sniffed her tears and laughed. "She has your eyes and hair too."

"I guess she does. It'll be okay." Harry said as he put a comforting arm around Riley and his granddaughter.

"How can you know that? Albus will never forgive me for keeping her a secret. He can't understand what it felt like to feel a prisoner in my own home or how my family was so unkind."

"He may not understand, but I do. I know that it can make you do irrational things. I've raised Albus to forgive and I believe that he will. I think it might take a while for him to come around, but I have complete faith that he will."

Riley tried really hard not to start crying again, but it was inevitable. They stayed there for a long time. Two kindred spirits. Two people tied together by his son and her daughter.


	11. Chapter Ten: Many Months Later

Chapter Ten: Many Months Later

**AN: I usually don't like to do Author's Notes but I wanted to thank all of my reviewers! I love you guys; you always make my day!**

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Rosanna. Happy Birthday to you!"

Riley's small cottage was packed with very many Weasleys and Potters. It was the celebration of Rosanna's third birthday. It was a happy day and thankfully no one in the family ever made any judgments about Rosanna or Riley or Albus. It had been a long time since the family was informed of the situation.

Rose observed Riley and Albus from either side of Rosanna's highchair. They both made such great parents. Albus and Riley had apologized for what they had done to each other, even though Albus had never really forgiven Riley for what she had done. But although Albus could fool many people, Rose was not one of them.

In the recent months Rose noticed a change in the way he treated Riley. He had become much closer to her as they raised Rosanna and on occasion they would even laugh and smile together, talking of the old days.

Riley was having similar symptoms. The same symptoms she had had when she was 'seeing' Albus before. But instead of not knowing or seeing what Riley was feeling, Rose could tell what the signals were now. During their seventh year, Riley had secretly been in love with Albus. And now, Rose could see, Riley was secretly in love with him again.

Albus may not realize it, Rose thought, but he was falling back in love with Riley again.

It was on Rosanna's third birthday in which Rose put a plan into action, with the help of Maggie of course. It was late in the evening when the party finally ended.

Rose held Rosanna while she leaned against Scorpius' strong chest. Riley smiled at them.

"You're sure you want to babysit Rosanna tonight?" Riley asked for about the millionth time.

"Yes ma'am." Scorpius said and smiled down on his beaming wife. "We've got to have a little practice before our own little one gets here."

"That's not for another six months." Riley reminded him, but she couldn't protest any longer. She was so excited for Rose. She and Scorpius had been trying for a long time, but now they were finally on their way to having a little tyke of their own.

They all looked at Rosanna who giggled up at them. She loved to be held and she loved to talk. Her grammar was far more advanced than your average three year old. It seemed to everyone that there was going to be another smarty pants in the family.

"I think I may enjoy a nice glass of fire whisky with Maggie tonight." Riley said. It sounded lovely.

Rose and Scorpius started laughing which drew Albus over to where they were all standing. He still looked so handsome.

"What's so funny?" Albus asked.

"Riley doesn't know about Maggie." Scorpius said mysteriously. It grated on Riley's nerves when Albus laughed.

"What don't I know?" Riley demanded.

Albus smiled and answered her. "She left with Charlie about an hour ago."

"So?" Riley said; there was nothing odd about that. The two often walked in the garden together.

"She had packed an overnight bag and Charlie was very, shall we say anxious? To leave." Albus said. Riley blushed a little as her mouth formed an "O".

Then both Albus and Riley took their turns kissing and hugging Rosanna goodbye and repeatedly telling Scorpius and Rose how to handle her. The expecting couple suffered through it with a smile before they finally made their departure.

Before they left Rose said aloud, to Albus, "You should stay and drink with Riley. It's never fun to drink alone."

Then Rose was gone and so were Scorpius and Rosanna, which meant that Riley and Albus were alone for the first time since they were at Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Some History

Chapter Eleven: Some History

This wouldn't have been so awkward if they both hadn't been celibate for a very long time. And it also wouldn't have been awkward if they hadn't been so damn horny for each other. Not that either would admit it, but they were. Albus hadn't had sex in at least six months and for Riley it had been even longer. And it was taking its toll, on both of them.

"You wanna?" Riley asked. "It'll be like old times." Riley said even as she poured two shot glasses of fire whisky.

Albus laughed to defuse the bomb ticking inside of him. If he could laugh, he could forget how much he wanted Riley in his bed.

"You remember the first time we ever got drunk together?" Albus asked. It was too funny what had happened.

"How could I forget?" Riley said and downed the first shot. "You had just gotten dumped by Savannah and I was having a breakdown from those bloody O.W.L.s."

"And we snuck into the kitchen to find something to drown our sorrows in." Albus added as he downed his first shot.

"Do you remember how shocked I was when you pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey instead of the ice cream bin like I told you to?"

"The look on your face was priceless. We drank that whole bottle in under an hour. We were sloshed."

Riley sighed as she poured two more shots. "And then we had to hide from Professor Longbottom in the broom closet. We were squished together so that I could hardly move."

They were both laughing, but neither of them were in the mood to drink much more than they already had. So Riley poured them each a glass of butterbeer so they could sip at their own pace.

"All I remember after that was finding out that I had detention for two months and you only had it for a week. I don't remember why." Albus said, his face contorted, trying to remember. "Do you?"

"Well…" Riley said, "You probably don't want to know."

"That's what you said the day after when I asked you. I think that I have the right to know. It was the first time I ever got drunk you know." Albus said.

Riley contemplated not telling him, but hopefully the story might get him into her bed again. And she wanted that really badly.

"Just remember," Riley said, "you asked for it."

Albus smiled at her dramatic words. They were sitting across from each other at the table now and Albus had to fight his gaze dropping to her breasts every few seconds. She was wearing a tight purple tank top that pushed her boobs nearly out of the shirt and blue jeans that made her ass look spectacular. Then she told her story and Albus was horrified.

"We were in the broom closet for a really long time because the Professor kept pacing that particular hallway. We were so cramped in that little closet that I could feel every inch of you and you of me. You kind of had a boner and were so horny, or so you kept telling me."

Albus buried his face in his hands and then looked up at her. "You're joking right?" Albus asked.

Riley smiled and said, "Nope sorry, just beginning."

"Anyway, pretty soon you tried kissing me, but it was kind of impossible for you to do since my back was too you. I don't know what you thought you could do, but somehow we ended up spilling out of the broom closet right in front of Professor Longbottom.

"You were way drunker than I was by the way. The Professor asked us what we were doing and I told him that we drunk an entire bottle of fire whiskey. He was surprised, but I think he might have let us off easy if you hadn't started talking."

"Dear God!" Albus started. "What did I say?" He was humiliated by what he had done so far.

"Well…You started saying that Professor Longbottom was a voyeur who just wanted to watch you and I have sex. You said that he was mean for interrupting us in the middle of a, tryst, you called it. Then you started going off even more and I can't even remember the adjectives you used to describe your anger and how unfair life was. Then you kind of passed out." Riley barely managed to finish the story before she burst out laughing.

The look on Albus' face was to die for. He was absolutely mortified. And not many people can say they had that effect on him.

"It's not funny." Albus mumbled.

"Yes it is." Riley said through the laughter that was making her cry. Her sides were aching and she knew she must have looked ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. "And Professor Longbottom told me that he couldn't tell your parents what you had done, so he just told them that you were caught in a broom closet past hours, drunk, with another student."

"Thank God for Neville." Albus mumbled under his breath. Albus didn't even want to think about what would have happened if his parents had gotten the whole truth.

Albus and Riley sat sipping their butterbeer in silence before Albus spoke again.

"I've been thinking a lot of our sorting lately."

"Why?" Riley asked, only vaguely interested.

"How did Jeff get into Gryffindor?" Albus said. "And why were you before him in the sorting if his name comes alphabetically in front of yours?"

Riley didn't even think about not answering. It had become a habit for her to be open and honest. And although the mood became more serious, it didn't become less pleasant.

"I have no idea why I was before him. Maybe there was a mistake or something. Or maybe it was fate. And Jeff was in Gryffindor because I asked the hat to put him there."

Albus looked slack jawed at Riley. "Why in God's name would you do that?"

"I hoped that Gryffindor might change him." Riley said quietly and then continued. "I thought that I needed him."

"You didn't." Albus answered sincerely.

"No I didn't." Riley said quietly.

"Well, let's switch topics shall we. This is a good day. Our daughter's third birthday. We don't want to put a damper on things." Riley said cheerfully. She also, though she didn't say, wanted to switch topics so she could somehow seduce Albus to her bed.

But hours passed and Riley still hadn't succeeded. And she was damn frustrated about the fact. She wanted him, so very badly. But she couldn't make the first move; not when Albus was the one who needed to.

It's not until they're on the front porch of the little cottage saying goodbye that something interesting occurs.

"I guess this is good night." Riley said

"Yeah I guess so. It was fun." Albus said and the words sounded so strange.

To cover his awkwardness he leaned in to hug her and they both held on a little longer than necessary.

As the let go of each other they made eye contact and immediately after, lip contact.


	13. Chapter Eleven: Alternate

Chapter Eleven

**I couldn't decide which chapter I liked better so I decided to publish both of my chapter elevens. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

As Riley and Albus took a seat at the kitchen table they easily began to talk about the past. The good times and not the bad. Each of them had had enough of the bad memories.

"I couldn't believe that you were going to try out for Quidditch." Albus continued their conversation as Riley poured them each a glass of fire whiskey. "I mean you were so scrawny and tiny."

"And I was good, in case you've forgotten." Riley said smugly. "I got in on skill. You on the other hand were lucky that Morgan graduated the year before."

"It wasn't luck." Albus said as he gritted his teeth. This was something Riley used to tease him about all the time.

"Whatever you say Albus." Riley laughed.

Albus made a noise of frustration and both of them sat and nursed their drinks in silence for a little while. Both of them were thinking about something, not really noticing that neither of them had spoken for quite some time.

"How did we get together Albus?" Riley asked almost exasperated.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked curiously.

"All I can remember is that we were rivals, then great friends, and then we were lovers. We became friends our third year after we got the whole Quidditch egotism out of the way, but I have no idea how we went from friends to lovers."

"Well," Albus started a little unsure of himself. "I remember flirting all those years on the Quidditch pitch and then we got stuck under George's Mistletoe." And Albus stopped there.

The enchanted mistletoe that trapped you until a kiss was given and a peck on the cheek didn't count, Albus and Riley discovered.

"Oh yeah." Riley murmured under breath.

Their eyes met and then there wasn't any space between them.

It was a hard, hot kiss, filled with desperation. Both of them had been celibate for too long.


	14. Chapter Twelve: Finally

Chapter Twelve: Finally

_More. More._ Albus and Riley thought frantically. Neither was aware that they voiced their opinions.

The kissing was not enough. The touch was better but still not nearly enough. Albus had to get inside her. He needed it just as he needed his next breath.

Albus couldn't stop the growl that he let out when Riley ripped his shirt open. Buttons went flying but neither of them noticed as Riley began to kiss a trail from Albus' throat to the top of his jeans.

They both needed the skin to skin contact; each of them sure that they would go crazy if they didn't get it. Albus pushed Riley backwards until she bumped into the kitchen table. Almost in the same moment Albus had torn off her shirt and bra; making her gasp when the cold air made her nipples even harder than they already were.

As they grinded against each other both of them became even more frantic. As they tried to get their pants off as fast as possible they fell in a tangle of limbs to the floor. This still didn't faze them. The need was still too strong, too immediate.

And finally, finally. After her panties were ripped to shreds and his boxers were thrown across the room. Finally he entered her so hard and so fast it was a perfect balance between pleasure and pain. They both cried out.

She was so tight. It felt so good. If he died tomorrow he would die a very happy man. And never in his life had he lost control like this. Even before when they were together it was never this desperate, this savage. He knew he had to be hurting her. His fingers dug into her hips, would leave bruises. They were on the floor and still he couldn't stop. He couldn't slow down.

She was insane. She had to be. He was rough and it was good. It was better than good, words couldn't describe how amazing it felt when he was in side of her. And then she could feel herself rising higher and higher before she came crashing down, screaming his name. And his name was the only thing she could say.

He came with her speaking her name frantically and holding onto her so as to never let her go again. And when he pulled out of her, both of them spent, they fell into an exhausted sleep, arms still wrapped around each other. No one would suspect the hardships they had both gone through. For that one moment they were just a man and a woman.


	15. Chapter Thirteen: The Morning After

Chapter Thirteen: The Morning After

It was her shaking that roused Albus from his blissful sleep. Riley was still asleep but she was cold. She had snuggled in closer to his chest, but she was still freezing. It was after all, February and she was naked.

Albus stood up to stretch and just in the few seconds he wasn't in contact with Riley, she whimpered and said his name.

"Aw hell." Albus said quietly. There was something about the moment that made him come face to face to what he had been denying for weeks. He was in love with her. AGAIN!

Albus scooped Riley up in his arms and made his way upstairs to her bedroom and he set her gently on the bed before climbing in himself. But he didn't fall asleep; he couldn't. And it wasn't because the most beautiful woman he'd ever met was sleeping next to him. Well, okay, that was part of it. But the whole realizing his love for her thing was what made sleep impossible.

It was just like last time too. Albus thought to himself. He loved her and she didn't love him back. Or if she did, she'd never said it. Even when they had spent the whole morning together she hadn't said it.

And he remembers what he said to make her stay with him. "Why won't you trust me? I won't hurt you." Guilt from those words and then the countering actions had him groaning.

He had been such an idiot. But he could make up for it now. He could change things. With that positive thought Albus climbed out of bed.

Riley woke up alone and though she was a bit disappointed that he didn't stay she couldn't feel bad for herself. She felt wonderful. She was gloriously sore and she stretched out like a lazy cat and wondered how she had gotten into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Riley then relived their lovemaking and just the thought of what had happened had her toes curling and her pulse racing.

So you can imagine how scared she was when she heard a huge clatter from downstairs. It scared the living hell out of her as she grabbed her wand and quietly made her way down the steps.

She let out a sigh of annoyance and relief when she found Albus puttering around in her kitchen. He was making breakfast. And Riley laughed at that which had Albus turning around and smiling at her.

"Morning." He said cheerfully.

"What's gotten into you?" Riley asked completely bewildered.

Albus gave her a quick kiss on the mouth and said, "Can't a man make breakfast for his woman?"

Riley smiled and replied, "Am I your woman now?"

Albus approached Riley like a predator does his prey. He kissed her passionately until they were both breathless and Albus smirked at her and said, "Yup, I'd say you're my woman."

It was a comfortable silence when Riley drank her coffee and Albus finished cooking. Riley thought that now was the perfect time to ask Albus what she had been debating asking him for weeks now.

"Albus, can I ask you something?" Riley asked and looked Albus in the eye.

"What is it?" Albus asked, intrigued. Riley was one who usually got straight to the point.

"I was actually wondering if you'd consider moving in with me for a little while so that we wouldn't have to have different days with Rosanna. We could be kind of a family."

Albus felt so much joy in that one moment then can be explained in words. But still, for facades sake, he calmly answered. "I think it would be a good idea."

Riley sighed with relief. She knew, even if he didn't, that she just put not only her pride and her trust, but also her heart on the line. And he said yes!

"Whenever you want." Riley said as she seductively wrapped her arms around Albus' neck and then said. "You know I think I'm hungrier than I thought." And they kissed to seal the deal.


	16. Chapter Fourteen: What do you propose?

Chapter Fourteen: What do you propose we do?

Two months later…

"Albus, calm down." Rose said impatiently. "Just say whatever you need to say."

"God damn it Rose! I'm in love with her again! It wasn't supposed to bloody happen twice. The womanis driving me insane."

Rose, now content that he had told her rubbed her pregnant belly and spoke. "So don't screw it up this time."

Albus was in such a fit. He was angry at himself and he was frustrated because he knew exactly what he was going to do about it.

"Which is what?" Rose asked.

Scorpius just realized that he must have spoken out loud. "None of your business Rose. I wouldn't want to upset you; it's bad for your health as Scorpius tells me."

Albus' clever words did the trick of distracting Rose. "That man! He won't get off my back. Sit down, he demands, take a break. You'd think he was the one pregnant here!"

"Oh look at the time Rosie, gotta go." And then he was gone. Rose knew when she had been tricked and she had to admire Albus for it because he knew exactly how to do it.

But she had a fair idea what Albus was going to do about it. After all, a man didn't carry a tiny box in his pocket, full of nothing but air.

/

"Say it!" Riley yelled at Albus from across the kitchen.

"You say it first." Albus yelled angrily.

Maggie had smartly taken Rosanna to her and Charlie's apartment (the two had decided to elope three weeks ago) the second the shouting had started.

"I told you I wasn't going to marry you unless you said it first." Riley said through gritted teeth.

"You're being ridiculous. Besides I said it last time."

"Hah!" Riley shouted.

"Well what do you propose we do about it?" Albus shouted, but the pair had slowly, and unconsciously been moving closer together.

"Oh, that's very punny!" Riley said angrily, but couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face.

"We could say it at the same time." Albus suggested the compromise.

"Okay deal. One. Two. Three."

In unison they finally said the words that the other wanted to hear so badly. "You win."

They had said I love you to each other the same night that Riley had asked Albus to stay with her and Rosanna.

And then Riley said as she was reaching up towards Albus. "Yes, of course I'll marry you. I love you."

And just like everything they did these days, they sealed the deal with a kiss….okay, it was a lot more than a kiss, but you get the picture.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue: Seriously? Again?

"Albus!" Riley whispered at the door. This couldn't wait. She had to tell him before the wedding started.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Albus said darting out of his respective room. As he did it he kept his hand over his eyes. Even in the wizarding world it was bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding, especially the day of the wedding, while the bride was in her wedding dress.

The ridiculousness of the situation calmed Riley's nerves. "Albus look at this." Riley said and handed him a muggle contraption that Albus immediately recognized as a pregnancy test. And it was positive.

"Seriously?" Albus said overjoyed. He wanted a big family and he thought, what better way than to start now.

"I know! Again!" Riley said exasperated, then she smirked at Albus. "But this time I'll have someone to scream at in the emergency room."

"How long was it for you last time?" Albus said with a gulp.

"Thirty-two hours my love, thirty-two hours."

Albus then started to mumble to himself about stupid Weasley genes.

"I think maybe we should get back to our respective places and make this thing official." Albus said. "And don't even think about running out on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, labor buddy?" And with that Riley ran back down the hall laughing loudly and gleefully.

**AN: If you like my stories I'm going to continue next with a James Potter/OC fanfic. It's going to be called, Saving the World With James Potter. James finally gets some action, in the bedroom and on an adventure of a lifetime. It might not be up for a while, but keep checking!**


End file.
